


Elise - He Loves You

by KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls



Category: Original Work, Oscar Isaac - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, New Beginning, References to Depression, Smut, acceptance of death, references to harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls/pseuds/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls
Summary: RPF sectional stand alone from Chapter 21 of Elise - Holding on to Love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the RPF, I’ve been writing. It’s in Chapter 21 of Elise HOTL.  
> I decided to post it as a stand alone section on my other social media site, [as well as include it in the chapter], because I liked it so much that it could be it’s own story [and technically somewhat is].  
> That said:
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, sensual/ sexual content, depression trigger, harm trigger, talk about death trigger.

 

 

She sighed.

“I can’t. Oh god… .” She sighed again.

He moaned into her neck, trembling a kiss onto her skin.

 

“Oh my god,” she wheezed out under his body. “How many times is that today?”

“Three,” he wheezed a laugh into her neck, pushing his weight to his elbows, but keeping his face in her neck. “My god, I love making love to you,” he mumbled.

They both laughed. He rolled off her and heaved his breaths.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, baby,” he skimmed over her breasts.

She just hummed.

 

She closed her eyes for a second, then she stood on the white washed, stone balcony attached to their hotel room. The sun rising over the Aegean Sea was the perfect backdrop to this morning. She felt him squeeze around her from behind while he gently brushed a kiss onto her shoulder.

 

“Looks like we’re finally going to have some sunshine,” he chuckled. “We should go to the market and get stuff for the family, that way our parents don’t accuse us of only having sex while here.”

She laughed wholeheartedly at that, then hummed again, and he nudged her shoulder for her to turn around.

 

“Then again,” bright hazels sparked with naughty thoughts when he closed in to trail kisses down her neck.

She moaned softly. “We just got up,” she breathed at more kisses. Warm kisses. Lingering kisses. Bringing her nerves to an edge kisses.

“I know,” he pushed her against the edge of the iron wrought table; his hands pushing her skirt up and her panties to the side. Fingers quickly finding their way into warmth.

“They’ll see us,” she gasped.

“No they won’t,” he breathed, letting his fingers fall out. He palmed her thighs open, pushed the front of his shorts down just enough, then pressed into her.

“Maybe not see us, but they’ll definitely hear us,” she gasped out a moan, losing focus.

“Then let’s go back inside,” he slipped his hands from her hips over her ass and lifted her closer towards his body, remaining inside of her while he carried her back to the bed.

 

He nearly crushed her under himself when he tumbled forward into the heap of twisted sheets and messed up pillows. They laughed at that. He halted to graze her lips with his, then he started rocking into her body, pushing her top up so he could swirl wet kisses onto her breasts.

“God fuck,” she breathed. She was almost there again. With an ache because he switched to hard thrusts against her insides and stinging bites into soft flesh.

 

A knock on the door. “Room service.“

He groaned. "Fuck, are you kidding me…,” his voice rasped. “One minute,” he called out.

“You better get that,” she breathed with a chuckle.

“No, they can wait,” he furrowed his brows, burying his face into her shoulder and holding on tight.

“You said a minute,” she moaned.

“I don’t need a minute,” he moved faster, then bit into her skin with a growl.

 

“Sir.”

“Just a minute,” he called out again, face still buried in her shoulder. They both laughed, him finally standing up. “You better cover yourself, Misses Redfield.”

“You, too, Private First Class,” she snickered.

He looked down and laughed, fixing up his shorts, winking at her. He straightened his shirt, ran his hands through his hair, then pushed out a breath, finally opening the door.

“Breakfast, sir.”

“Ευχαριστώ πολύ [Efcharistó polý] [Thank you very much] ,” he smiled and took the tray from the bellboy’s hands. “Let me get some change.”

“No, sir. You tipped last night,” the bellboy grinned sheepishly, then walked off.

 

He closed the door and smirked her way. And she smiled over the edge off the sheet, green slivers shining through in mischief.

“I’m pretty sure that kid knows what we were doing,” he set the tray on the nightstand, then crawled back into bed. She hummed at that.

“So. Two more days. The sun is finally out. We really should go explore,” he smiled, tracing over her collarbone with his fingertips.

“We’ve been exploring,” she giggled.

“Oh, I know,” he tugged dreamily on a wave of strawberry blond hair. “I’m pretty sure, I didn’t miss a single inch,” his hand slowly wandered down her body and between her legs.

 

She sighed, then closed her eyes. She found herself on a wooden balcony when she opened her eyes, again. Cherry blossom trees added pink hues to a rising sun highlighting Mount Iwake.

She was lost in thought when she heard the shutter.

“Don’t you have enough pictures of me?” she scrunched her nose.

“Of you? Never,” he set the camera on the table, then embraced her from behind.

 

“I wanted to take you here for our 5th. But I had to push it forward,” he exhaled a long breath.

“You’re deploying again?” she turned in his embrace. Dulled grays meeting worn hazels.

“Yes, baby. I’m sorry. Not much longer, then I’m all yours,” he twisted his lips.

“That’s what you said last time, and then you re-enlisted,” she frowned, pivoting back to look at the trees again.

 

He hung his head for a second. “I know. I just want to make sure we have enough money for when I do get out.”

She shook her head. It didn’t deter him from leaning a kiss onto the back of her neck.

“I was talking to mom today,” he changed topic. “She’s asking when we’re going to give her grand babies.”

She turned back around and palmed his face. “Once I have my degree and you make Sergeant,” she angled a thin smile.

“That’s what I told her,” his smile as thin as hers.

“Then what’s the problem? I mean you’re only one rank away. And I’ll be done this summer.”

“She is just growing impatient. She thought, we’d give her grand babies right away.”

“Yeah, well. She knew, I wanted a degree first. And so did you.”

“I know, baby. And I’m glad. Because more education means more money, and more money means a better life, right?”

She squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled deeply, nodding in agreement.

 

“You promised you’d get out if you’re not getting better,” she yelled when she opened her eyes, her grays angry with frustration.

“Yeah well, YOU promised we’d try for kids once I got the promotion,” he yelled back, his voice slurry. His hazels just as angry.

“Don’t turn this into an argument about kids because it’s not. This is about you and your drinking. I can’t fucking do this anymore. I can’t. I don’t want kids like this, dammit. That whiskey isn’t your friend. You need help!” she shouted.

“Don’t tell me I need help. I’m fucking fine,” he swayed against the table. A glass fell and shattered and he stumbled onto the shards. “Fuck….”

 

“Stop walking. I’ll get the first aid kit,” she rushed to the kitchen cabinet and got the kit. She came back and saw him still standing in the shards. “Dammit. Sit down and let me take a look.”

“No. I can do it myself,” he swayed again.

“God dammit. Sit the fuck down!” she tried to force him into a chair.

“I said NO!” he shoved against her shoulder and she fell backwards. He stood in shock. “Fuck. I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry. Baby, did I hurt you?” he trembled. He reached out but she shifted back.

 

She pulled herself up on another chair, stunned by what had just happened. “I’m going to stay with my sister,” she whispered while she turned towards the hallway. She got the suitcase from the closet and disappeared to the bedroom. A few minutes later she heard the front door slam shut. She closed her eyes, crying.

 

“Where am I?” she scanned around confused when she opened her eyes.

“In the hospital.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, baby. You tell me,” he stood next to her bed. He looked different. A warm glow only around him when the rest of the room looked cold and gray. “What did you do?” he drew in his brows. Sad hazels fell to her bandaged wrists. One seeping deeper in red than the other.

 

“I … I was missing you,” she whispered with empty, nearly lifeless grays.

“I miss you, too, baby. But you can’t visit me. Not like this,” he spoke softly.

“You left me,” her face twisted in pain. “Why did you leave?”

“Because I was scared I’d hurt you,” he whispered.

“You didn’t,” she shivered out sobs. “You wouldn’t.”

“But I did, baby. I did hurt you. I’m sorry.”

“I know. But why did you leave me?” she cried faintly, turning her face away from him.

 

Silence. She turned her head back. He stood by the window looking out on the skyline of a city. She looked down. Her wrists healed. Mostly. One a scar deeper and wider than the other. She peered around some more. She was in bed. But not in the hospital.

“You’ll like Seattle,” he smiled, that warm glow still around him.

“Your brother said the same,” she didn’t smile. She was tired.

 

A rush of footsteps and banging against the bedroom door left her startled.

“You fucking bitch. Where are you?"

She got up and headed towards the door.

"Don’t open it,” he whispered.

“I have to or he’ll kill me,” she whispered back.

“Baby. Please… Don’t open the door,” he pleaded softly.

“I’m sorry. He broke your book. He destroyed everything of yours, — including me,” she reached for the door handle, avoiding to look back.

 

She opened the door and entered a lush forest. Animal calls and bug sounds that would be foreign to most westerners echoed in the distance. The sun setting behind Kanchenjunga was a sight to behold. She loved this place. It was peaceful here. She felt at peace.

“Good god! India is beautiful,” he gasped, standing next to her. “I should’ve taken you here before I died. We’d have explored it beyond the hotel room for sure,” he chuckled. So did she.

She reached for a flower with purple blooms.

“Lavender,” she smiled inhaling the scent. “Your favorite.”

“It is,” he smiled.

 

“I miss you,” she turned to look up at him, back in bed. This time, in her current apartment. And he stood to her left, holding a soft gaze down on her.

“I miss you, too, baby,” he sat down on the edge, still holding a gaze on her, warm hazels meeting green slivered grays. “I’m so glad that you’re happy,” he whispered.

 

“So am I, but…,” she shook her head. “…he’s not you,” her smile waned.

He held a breath, then smiled softly. “That’s a good thing.”

“I’m scared.”

“Why?”

“I’m scared if I say yes, things will never be the same.”

“Awe. Baby. Things haven’t been the same. You know that,” he caressed her face. How much she had missed his touch. She barely remembered the feeling of his fingertips against her skin. Roughed ridges because he loved working with his hands.

 

“He loves you,” he held his hand against her cheek.

“I know,” she nodded into his palm, holding on.

“I love you,” he leaned a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“I know,” she held on to his hand.

“I gotta go, baby,” he smiled an encouraging smile.

“I know,” she let go of his hand and he stood up.

“I love you, Liz,” he repeated. “My little sunflower,” he chuckled.

“I love you, too, Joe,” she smiled through blurred vision.

“Oscar loves you, too, baby,” Joe smiled.

“I know. And I love him,” Elise closed her eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I'm still writing the RPF, but real life has me busy.


End file.
